


Forgetting

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-05
Updated: 2004-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: He will never forget...
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Kudos: 1





	Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Lanna's [fic request](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lannamichaels/219761.html)\--hope you like it, dearie! Warning--there is angst here, and snooty!Aragorn to boot.

Out of all his duties as Steward, Faramir enjoyed helping the King dress for formal court the most.

Silk undertunic, light mail shirt, velvet surcoat emblazoned with the White Tree and Seven Stars of Gondor. Silver filet holding back grey-touched dark hair.

Finally, he moved to unbuckle the bracers--his brother's--that graced the king's wrists.

At that touch, Aragorn said, coldly, "Steward, you forget yourself," and pulled his arms free.

And Faramir knew, without a doubt, that however much the king might love him, he would never love him as he did his brother.

That, he would never forget.


End file.
